The Girl that Wished Herself Away
by ladyorigami
Summary: Hi, Im Jane Smith and this is my story. Im emo and depressed ugly girl that gets a letter to hogwarts, will my life change? What happens when draco find my diary? I dont want there help yet i crave for it. This is my story though my eye
1. Chapter 1

The Girl that Wished Herself Away

Diary entre

Today I saw a Shooting Star

by Jane Smith

I wish and I wish

as a star went swish

across the night sky

I waved bye

and then I said

time for bed

hoping that i would never wake

for eveyones sake

Hey, Im Jane Smith, from Lexington MA. Umm...My consulor gave me this "diary" to write my feelings, the problem is I dont have feelings, never really did, the only thing i felt was sadness, see im "depressed" since my parents gotten a divoice. That was 3 years ago. I tried killing myself since then, you see it was my fault they got a divioce...im emo too...yeah im a pretty messed up kid...well, they found out i was emo one summer when they saw all the scars on wrists (that day i didnt hve anymore fundation to cover it up.), they start to blame themself for what i did. They fought saying that it was always the other faults. I tried telling them it wasnt..its my fault..im the one to blame...they say "no sweetie, it washim/her" whoever told me would blame it on the other one...Im emo because i dont have friends, everyone hates me, im fat ugly and stupid...I tried killing myself by hanging, drowning, poison...umm..somemore stuff to but i forgot. They didnt work, hanging because the rope broke since if fat, drowning because i would always float to the top, poison because...will i guess 10 pills didnt work and there was no more...when my parents found out about teh pills, they now keep them in a lock cabnet. So..yeah..all that ended up ina divioce..i live with my mom and see my dad everyother weekend...yeah so there my backround...


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl that Wished Herself Away

Diary entre 2

Hey, today nothing really happened..school was the same, no one talked to me other than to curse at me and push me and stuff...normal...today we had a lecture on different forms of bullying thow...kinda of funny.

After school..i walk...i have to go to setions with ..the person who gave me this book...then i do homework..my mom never lets me out of her sight..so i dont do anything...oh and my mom went crazy..she said shes a witch...weird right...and she think i have problems...she gave me this letter...from hogwarts...shes probly trying to "cheer up" but i dont, im never happy...but i guess it was nice of her to try...shes a weirdo.

the one thing i love, yeah...i no...me love...doesnt work out, but the computer is awsome!! I love, the websites , , and other stuff your no one knows how you really are unlike facebook, hate mail come in everyday but i dont open it anymore, i like facebook cuz fo the games.

"darling what are you doing?" my mother said

"writing in the diary Dr. Young gave me." i replied

"sweetie i no you dont believe me but you are a witch as am i...watch me"

I turned around to see my mom she has a stick in her hand like one of those fake wands from books. She swished it around and the note floated to me.

"im sorry i havent told you but next week you will be going to hogwarts."

i dont say anything just looks in amazment

"We will be going shopping, youll make new friends...please..."

"what ever mom, you know i dont care anymore"

"dont say that...youll get better, sweetie people love you, i love you"

"you have to say that"

"sweetie, i love you, please..."

"fine, ill go to this school"

"thank you"

she looks over at the door

"sweetie i want you to meet you father"


	3. Chapter 3

"what do you mean, i see dad every other weekend."

she looks at me with her sad eyes "he is not your real father"

"what, you lied to me!!!"

"your mother had no choice"

i see a man, greasy black hair, pale sickly skin, huge pointed noes.

"sweetie meet your real father, his name is Severus Snape, he is also you teacher for potions"

_This man is my father?_ _What? _

"Hello father"

"daughter"

"sweetie we need to talk please come to the dinning room and sit down"

i do what she says

diary entre 3

My mom first told me i was a witch and im going to hogwarts in a week. The man that was my father is now not, my real father is a man named severus snape, he teaches potions at hogwarts. He and my mother meet at hogwarts. My mom is a pureblood witch in Ravenclaw, and my father was a half blood in Slythern. They meet and had me, he also just found out he had a daughter, Me. umm...mom never told him about me...she was hoping i wouldnt have any magic in me. hoping that i would a scribe, but when the letter came in she had to tell severus. so...yeah...its sucks but they think its better since i can make friends, expect i cant. Im fat, ugly, stupid emo person. no one will ever like me.

"we have to now!!" my mom yelled, she wants to take me get my stuff.

"but dad already got everything!!!!" i screamed back

"no we have to get, either an toad, cat or owl and i just want you to see it." my mother said the last part softy

"im coming"i said

diary entre 4

My mom took me to daigon ally to get my stuff, it was kinda wird, i guess, my dad came along, people where staring at us. My mom said it was because they never saw a girl so beatiful, but i no that isnt true.

I got a owl, shes black with sparks of white and grey, i names her midnight. I went to a beauty shop, and they had something to make me lose weight, i guess magic isnt that bad i also bought, something to help my hair and skin so maybe i wont be that ugly anymore.

tommorow my father wants me to meet the Malfoy, he said there a pureblood family, and he with his family is invited to got to a ball formal of corse. I have to wear either a green (any shade) white, silver or black dress. My mom hates it since she was a ravenclaw her colors are bronze and blue.

the picture of my dress

Its nice i guess not really my color but my dad picked it. Moms happy that i mite meet some friends, she wont give up!!!

i heard my parents talk about a boy named draco, his my age and is form a "good pureblood" family. my father wants to get a arrande marriage but my mom is against it.

shes the only one other than me that has brains. My mom hates the idea of a arraged marrige at my age. she wants me to meet someone special and fall in love....that wont happen....my father really doesnt care that much about me....he makes me drink this ickie potions he said it would make me beautiful and not to tell mom since she would flip. i want to be beautiful so i drink it and i can see teh changes im getting thinner but a healthy thin with a sexy frame, my hair is getting glossy and the split ends are gone. My face is perfect not one blemish. My eyes now have a virbrate color to them. My skin is tannish golden. At the same time i look like myself...my hair is still black which i hate i wan it to be blonde but my dad said no.....my mom says see i told you are beatiful....yeah thanks to dad...

Well its time to meet draco and his friends at a party my parents are going to...we are using flow powder, i hate it its so weird but my dad wants too.

? "hello!!, welcome to the malfoy mastion, u must be Jane"

the lady gives me a hug, shes tall skinny white person very beautiful

Im so happy your goignt o meet draco hes up stairs with his friends, ill take you there

"oh, its ok ill find it be myself i wouldnt want to keep you from your other guest"

"what a sweet child severus" a males voice rings

"lucuis its nice to see you again" severus says

"indeed, so shall we talk about the marriage"

my mom look pissed, shes hated the idea of marriage

i no i should leave now

"excuse me but im going to see draco now good day"

i waved and walk up the stairs

i heard a screach coming from what narriccas said was hes room i put my ear to teh door and heard this

"dracie why are you going to get married? u love me why marry that bitch"

"pansy i have no choice its me parents"

"draco please stop babbling, i no you think the girl, and she is i would be happy to have her"

"shut up blaise!! no one cares what u say!!"

before blaise i guess could say anything i walk in

"excuse me, im Jane Smith, draco your mother sent me up, i hope you dont mind"

his mouth was open and everyone was staring at me

"you little whore, how dare you touch me dracie pooh!" i girl screamed

she lugged foward but i gracefully step back letting her hit the wall

i look straight at draco and walk up to him

"draco it time"

i put out my arm he finally snaps out of it and takes it, he leads me down to teh grand stair case and walk in perfect seank down the stairs. Poeple were clapping. I looked at him he seems to like the attention like i.


End file.
